


untitled au

by georgiehensley



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M, au where tom's the band's hairdresser (and not in the band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@thewanted: DJ, writer, producer and errr…..hairdresser… pic.twitter.com/lWD4rswDSU</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled au

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wanted fic on here, woo! :)  
> (Also this is kind of random ... just wanted to write something based off that picture because it was really cute.)

Jay couldn’t help but let his eyes fall closed as he felt Tom’s hand running through his hair, the hot air of the blow-dryer pushing his hair around. He’d always find himself enjoying the feel of his hairdresser’s hand in his hair, and he really didn’t know why. (Sometimes he thought that it was just because of the jokes his bandmates’ made about him being a kitten … but everyone needs to be petted from time to time, right?)

"Alright, done." Tom said a moment too soon, and Jay let his eyes fall open, staring at the hairdresser, trying to keep from pouting cutely. "Have fun out there, Rockstar." Jay smiled politely, thanking him, standing from his seat and heading to where his bandmates stood.

"Hey, wait." Tom said, causing Jay to stop and turn towards him again. "Your hair’s a little messed up in the front." He then went up on his tiptoes to reach up and fix Jay’s hair, watching as the singer’s eyes fell shut again. After he was done, he kept his hand in Jay’s hair for an extra moment, boldly pulling his head down to meet his height, kissing him on the lips. At that, Jay’s eyes snapped open and widened, but when he realized that  _Tom wanted this too_ , he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist, kissing him back.

"Well," Tom said a moment later, pulling out of the kiss. "I kind of just ruined my hard work there." Jay chuckled.

"Leave it." He said. "It’ll be proof to the boys that this even happened." Tom giggled, kissing Jay lightly on the cheek.


End file.
